structure_function_malfunction_of_cytoskeletonfandomcom-20200214-history
References
Alberts, B., Johnson, A., Lewis, J., Raff, M., Roberts, K., and Walter, P. (2002). Molecular Biology of the Cell. 4th ed. Garland Science. # Bonakdar, N., Schilling, A., Sporrer, M., Lennert, P., Mainka. A., Winter, L., Walko, G. et al. (2015). Determining the mechanical properties of plectin in mouse myoblasts and keratinocytes. Experimental Cell Research (331-337). # Brouhard, G. J. (2015). Dynamic instability 30 years later: complexities in microtubule growth and catastrophe. Molecular Cell Biology 26:1207-1210. # Brunden, K.R., Trojanowski, J. Q. and Lee, V. M-Y. (2009). Advances in tau-focused drug discovery for Alzheimer’s disease and related tauopathies. Nature Reviews Drug Discovery 8':783-793. # Cappelletti, G., Casagrande, F., Calogero, A., De Gregorio, C., Pezzoli, G. and Cartelli, D. (2015). Linking microtubules to Parkinson’s disease: the case of parkin. ''Biochemical Society Transactions '''43:292-296. # Carpe Nocteum. (2007). Muscular System - Sliding Filament Theory (2). Youtube Video. Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vlchs4omFDM.[Accessed on: 15 November 2015]. # Chemes, H. and Rawe, V. Y. (2003). Sperm Pathology: a step beyond descriptive morphology. Origin, characterisation and fertility potential of abnormal sperm phenotypes in infertile men. Human Reproduction Update 9':405-428. # Cooper, G. M., Hausman, R. E. (2013). The Cell: A Molecular Approach. 6th ed. Sinauer Associates Inc. # Drummond, M., Belyantseva, I., Friderici, K. and Friedman, T. (2012). Actin in hair cells and hearing loss. ''Hearing Research '''6:89-99. # Dubey J., Ratnakaran N. and Koushika S.P. (2015) Neurodegeneration and microtubule dynamics: death by a thousand cuts. Frontiers in Cellular Neuroscience 9':343. # Eriksson, J. E. ''et al. (2009). Introducing intermediate filaments: from discovery to disease. Journal of Clinical Investigation '''119:1763–1771. # Fanara, P., Husted, K. H., Selle, K., Wong, P. Y., Banerjee, J., Brandt, R. and Hellerstein, M. K. (2010). Changes in microtubule turnover accompany synaptic plasticity and memory formation in response to contextual fear conditioning in mice. Neuroscience 168:167-78. # Ford, C. A., Stanfield, A. M., Spelman, R. J., Smits, B., Ankersmidt-Udy, A. E., Cottier, K., Holloway, H. et al. (2005). A mutation in bovine keratin 5 causing epidermolysis bullosa simplex transmitted by a mosaic sire. Journal of Investigative Dermatology 124:1170-1176. # Goldfarb, L., Olivé, M., Vicart, P. and Goebel, H. (2008). Intermediate filament diseases: Desminopathy. Advances in Experimental Medicine and Biology 642:131–164. # Gordon, L., Brown, T. and Collins, F. (2003). Hutchinson-Gilford Progeria Syndrome. GeneReviews ''Online. Available at: http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/NBK1121/ 19 November 2015. # Gruenbaum, Y., Margalit, A., Goldman, R., Shumaker, D. and Wilson, K. (2005). The nuclear lamina comes of age. ''Nature Reviews Molecular Cell Biology '6':21-31. # Herrmann, H., Strelkov, S. V., Burkhard, P. and Aebi, U. (2009). Intermediate filaments: primary determinants of cell architecture and plasticity. Journal of Clinical Investigation 119:'1772–1783. # Hoffman, E. P., Brown, R. H., Kunkel, L. M. (1987). Dystrophin: the protein product of the Duchenne muscular dystrophy locus. ''Cell '''51:919-928. # Hooper, C., Meimaridou, E., Tavassoli, M., Melino, G., Lovestone, S. and Killick R. (2007). p53 is upregulated in Alzheimer’s disease and induces tau phosphorylation in HEK293a cells. Neuroscience Letters '418':34-37. # Hotulainen, P. and Hoogenraad, C. (2010). Actin in dendritic spines: connecting dynamics to function. The Journal of Cell Biology 189:619-629. # Kadavath, H., Hofele, R. V., Biernat, J. et al. (2015). Tau stabilizes microtubules by binding at the interface between tubulin heterodimers. Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America '112':7501-7506. # Karp, G.C. (2014). Cell Biology. 7th ed. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley. # Lane, E. B. (2000). Keratin intermediate filaments and diseases of the skin. Madame Curie Bioscience Database Internet. Austin (TX): Landes Bioscience. Available at: http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/NBK6247/ 17 November 2015. # Lobo, L. J., Zariwala M. A., Noone P. G. (2014). Primary ciliary dyskinesia. Quarterly Journal of Medicine '107:''691-699. # Lodish, H., Berk, A., Zipursky, S. L., Matsudaira, P., Baltimore, D. and Darnell, J. (2000). Molecular Cell Biology. 4th ed. New York: W.H Freeman. # Long, C., McAnally, J. R., Shelton, J. M., Mireault, A. A., Bassel-Duby, R. and Oldon, E. N. (2014). Prevention of muscular dystrophy in mice by CRISPR/Cas9-mediated editing of germline DNA. ''Science ''345':1184-1188. # Lucas, J. and Leigh, M. W. (2014). Diagnosis of primary ciliary dyskinesia: searching for a gold standard. ''European Respiratory Journal 44. # Mandelkow, E. and Mandelkow, E. M. (1994). Microtubular structure. Current Opinion in Structural Biology '4':171-179. # Martino, J., Holmes, A., Xie, H., Wise, S. and Pierce-Wise, J. (2015). Chronic exposure to particulate chromate induces premature centrosome separation and centriole disengagement in human lung cells. Toxicological Sciences '147':490-499. # Mavilio, F., Pellegrini, G., Ferrari, S., Di Nunzio, F., Di Lorio, E., Recchia, A., Maruggi, A. et al. (2006). Correction of junctional epidermolysis bullosa by transplantation of genetically modified epidermal stem cells. Nature Medicine 12:1397-1402. # Medscape. (2014). Epidermolysis Bullosa Treatment & Management Online. Available at: http://emedicine.medscape.com/article/1062939-treatment 17 November 2015. # Medscape. (2014). Muscular dystrophy treatment & management Online. Available at: http://emedicine.medscape.com/article/1259041-treatment 17 November 2015. # Medscape. (2015). Pediatric Epidermolysis Bullosa Online. Available at: http://emedicine.medscape.com/article/909549-overview 17 November 2015. # Meurer-Grob, P., Kasparian, J. and Wade R. H. (2001). Microtubule structure at improved resolution. Biochemistry '40':8000-8008. # Nogales, E. (2015). An electron microscopy journey in the study of microtubule structure and dynamics. Protein Science. # Olbrich, H., Cremers, C., Loges, N., Wemer, C., Nielsen, K. G., Marthin, J. K., Philipsen, M. et al. (2015). Loss-of-function GAS8 mutations cause Primary Ciliary Dyskinesia and disrupt the Nexin-Dyenin Regulatory Complex. American Journal of Human Genetics '97':546-554. # Omary, M. B., Ku, N., Tao, G., Toivola, D. M. and Liao, J. (2006). ‘Head and tails’ of intermediate filament phosphorylation: multiple sites and function insights. Cell Press 31:383-394. # Orr, B., Godek, K. M. and Compton, D. (2015). Aneuploidy. Current Biology 25:538-542. # Perrin, B. and Ervasti, J. (2010). The actin gene family: function follows isoform. Cytoskeleton 67:630-634. # Pollex, R. and Hegele, R. (2004). Hutchinson-Gilford progeria syndrome. Clinical Genetics '66':375-381. # Procaccio, V., Salazar, G., Ono, S., Styers M., Gearing M., Davila, A., Jimenez, J. et al. (2006). A mutation of beta-actin that alters depolymerization dynamics is associated with autosomal dominant developmental malformations, deafness, and dystonia. American Journal of Human Genetics 78:947-960. # Riviere, J., Hoischen, A., Kholmanskikh, S., O’Roak, B., Gilissen, C., Gijsen, S., Sullivan, C. et al. (2012). De Novo mutations in the actin genes ACTB and ACTG1 cause Baraitser-Winter syndrome. Nature Genetics 26:440-4. # Simpson, J. and Pepperkok, R. (2005). GFP-tagged ORFs localised, cytoskeleton - microtubules. Image. Available at: http://gfp-cdna.embl.de/loc-html/Q9P0W8.html 12 November 2015. # Snider, N. T. and Omary, M. B. (2014). Post translational modifications of intermediate filament proteins: mechanisms and functions. Nature Reviews: Molecular Cell Biology 15:163-177. # Strachan, T., Goodship, J. and Chinnery, P. (2015). Genetics and Genomics in Medicine. Garland Science. # Wasteneys, G. O. (2002). Microtubule organization in the green kingdom: chaos or self-order? Journal of Cell Science 115:1345-1354. # Yiu, E. M. and Kornbery, A. J. (2015). Duchenne muscular dystrophy. Journal of Paediatrics and Child Health 51:759-764.